The War of The Races
by SonofFenix
Summary: This is it. The end of an era. After the destruction of Baal, and petty difference destroys the world of Diablo.


I do not own any characters of Diablo, or anything like them. They are the property of Blizzard.

In a world of desolation and despair from the likings of Diablo and Baal, two armies emerge from the destruction. These two armies are just seperated by one simple, petty difference, gender. On one side, you have the mysterious groupings of assassins, the elemental power of sorceresses, and the deadeye accuracy of amazons. One the other, you have the brute strength of the barbarians, the cunning transformations of the druid, the holy power of the paladin, and the poisonous powers of the undead, necromancers. The tale of the battle to end battles starts.

A septet of all of the races joined their forces to destroy Baal in Harrogath, after stopping the siege, and succeeded. Everyone was happy with everyone, the land of Diablo's reign was reignited with prosperity. Barbarians started to breed with amazons, producing powerful offspring, able to wield any type of weapon. Things were going beautiful, until one tragic night.

One sorceress by the name of Claudia set fire to a house of a druid, for she hated the person for romantic reasons. The druid was killed in the fire, for he was asleep, and even with the warning from his wolves, he was not able to escape. This angered the druid's friends especially his good friend barbarian Xaero. Xaero was very fond of this druid and plotted revenge on the entire race of sorceresses. After rounding up a battalion of his own kind, his clan attacked a sorceress clan, resulting in heavy sorceress losses. The sorceresses were caught by surprise, and most were killed instantly by being trampled, the rest fell to the blade of the rest of the platoon.

Soon enough the assassins, who had a very strong alliance with the sorceresses, were quite perplexed on why barbarians would attack a camp of their friends. Assassins do not care about negotiations, but they do care about revenge. They rebuked by assassinating Xaero. Barbarians gathered their other allies, necromancers and paladins, but could not persuade the amazons. Assassins provided the strongest offensive, so the amazons decided to go with them. All of the amazon-barbarian families moved out of the area.

It was at that time the battle had begun. Out in the plains of southern Harrogath battling started to break out. We follow the accounts of one young barbarian hopeful, and a beautiful amazon, who faces their own challenges and obstacles.

"I just realized what I had gotten myself into. I stood in a line, with about a thousand other barbarians at my side, and a line of assassins were standing about 500 yards away. Suddenly the barbarian battle call rung out, then all of a sudden I saw an assassin right in front of me. She kicked me right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me for a second. When I looked up again, she was a blood smear on the ground. All I could hear was the sound of clinking metal. I saw one assassin right in front of me in a one on one contact with a barb. The poor barbarian couldn't block those fast attacks. Hes insides were ripped limb from limb as the assassin jammed the katars in. I felt sick, so I decided to cure it by killing that assassin. I ran directly for her, winded my double colossus blades back, and let loose. I do not want to describe what I did to that woman, because I am not proud of it in the least. I just left her remains to be, and headed for my next target. As I turned I suddenly saw that their was double the assassins as before. I just remembered my new move that I was taught. I started to twirl around, and move forward. I didn't care what I hit, as long as it killed. When I stopped I saw that I had killed about 5 assassins, who were left in a very bloody pile, and I had decapitated one barbarian. I heard a retreat order from the lead commander, so I just ran as fast as possible. Just then I heard and arrow wiz past my ear. Unfortunatly, it missed me and hit the barb in front of my square in the back. I ran over him, pressing the arrow in. I didn't care. I kept running until I reached over the hill, where I was safe to keep running."

"My arrows must have struck about 50 barbarians. I could still see the steady blood stream from the arrows. Barbarians were falling in the distance, and I had a great feeling of satisfaction run over my body. I swept my hair back, and holstered my bow. 'Good job girls' our commander said. I know that we will win this civil war.


End file.
